Gao Xiang
Gao Xiang (onyomi: Kō Shō) is a lower ranked general of Shu and participated in a number of Zhuge Liang's northern campaigns. Role in Games Gao Xiang frequently appears in Dynasty Warriors during Zhuge Liang's northern campaigns, some games have him serve already in battles such as Mt. Dingjun. At the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, Gao Xiang usually defends the wooden oxen that are used to supply the Shu army. Romance of the Three Kingdoms gives Gao Xiang mediocore abilities, with his battle skills in the high 60's and the other skills in the 40's and 50's. He is usually seen serving Shu in their later years. His skill in the eleventh game increases the speed of transport units. Historical Information In 219, he participated in Liu Bei's campaign to conquer Hanzhong and was made warden of Yangping Pass. The pass was attacked by Cao Zhen and Xu Huang and overthrown. He became "General of the Right" and in 228, he took part of Zhuge Liang's campaign and was part of the rear guard for Ma Su. He supported Wang Ping until he withdrew due to an attack and subsequent defeat from Guo Huai. In 231, Gao Xiang was appointed "Front Commander" and attacked Sima Yi together with Wei Yan and Wu Ban. They defeated Sima Yi and killed 3,000 men, also capturing 5,000 suits of armor and 3,100 crossbows. After Li Yan failed in his mission to transport supplies, Gao Xiang and Zhuge Liang proposed that Li Yan should be relieved of his duties. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gao Xiang served Shu as a minor general at first in the novel. He eventually rose to become a commander during the reign of Liu Shan. In 228, Zhuge Liang started his northern expedition and Gao Xiang joined it. He first successfully conquered Nan'an and then waited in the hills near Tianshui to support Zhao Yun. When Zhao Yun was ambushed, he and Zhang Yi charged to his rescue and the generals retreated. After Tianshui and Anding were captured, he was ordered by Zhuge Liang to camp at Liliu in order to aid the forces at Jieting, should they be threatened. Soon he was informed that Jieting had been attacked and conquered by Sima Yi and Zhang He. He mustered his forces, called volunteers to join him and set out for the rescue. On the way, he met Wei Yan and Wang Ping who fled after their defeat by Wei and told him about Ma Su's failure. Gao Xiang then said that they should raid the Wei army's camp that night and would recover Jieting. After discussing the plan with the other commanders, they set out and reached Jieting. However, after discovering that the camp was empty and Wang Ping had not even arrived yet, they were ambushed by the Wei forces. Although they fought desperately, they were unable to overcome the enemy and defeated. They escaped with help from Wang Ping's unit, returned to Liliu and finally retreated to Yangping Gate. After a short stay, Zhuge Liang ordered the Shu forces to withdraw from Hanzhong. Gao Xiang, Wei Yan and Wang Ping immediately gathered their men and moved to Zhuge Liang's position. Wang Ping explained to Zhuge Liang that the loss of Jieting was Ma Su's fault and Gao Xiang carried out his mission with great skill. After hearing the same from the other commanders, Zhuge Liang executed Ma Su and ordered Gao Xiang to make preparations in Hanzhong for another campaign against Wei. In 234, Zhuge Liang started another expedition against Wei and ordered the building of five camps at Mt. Qi. After some skirmishes with Wei's army, Zhuge Liang ordered Gao Xiang to go to Jiange and use the wooden oxen to transport supplies to Mt. Qi. After some time, they were attacked by Zhang Hu and Yue Chen, who were able to capture some of the wooden oxen. Upon his return at Zhuge Liang's camp, Gao Xiang told him about the incident. Zhuge Liang told him that this was what he had planned, as Sima Yi would certainly try to make copies of the wooden ox, which Sima Yi did, allowing Zhuge Liang to steal them back later on. Gao Xiang was then instructed to transport supplies with the wooden oxen again, but allowed the enemy to capture some. Gao Xiang did so and was soon attacked by Xiahou Hui. As instructed by Zhuge Liang, Gao Xiang let the enemy steal some of the oxen. This caused a great increase in Sima Yi's confidence and he ordered an attack on Shu's camp. Zhuge Liang successfully defended the camp and dealt a heavy defeat to Wei. Soon afterwards, Zhuge Liang died and the campaign was abandoned. Gao Xiang returned to Shu's riverlands and died as well after some time. Gallery Gao Xiang (ROTK4).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV portrait Gao Xiang (ROTK4PC).gif|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV PC version portrait Gao Xiang (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Gao Xiang (ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Gao Xiang (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~X portrait Gao Xiang (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Gao Xiang (1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait Gao Xiang (SKD).png|Sangokushi Kōmei Den portrait Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters